


The Prince And His Fish

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Prince Roman is half mermaid and falls hopelessly head over heels for a full mermaid (Logan). Very few in the kingdom know, but this secret may end up saving it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	1. To See The Dragon Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I'll tag each chapter with warnings individually so you'll know what you're in for. First Chapter is CW free. (let me know if I miss any.)

Prince Roman was going to be king very soon. After which, he would be expected to take a husband. There were plenty of nobles and princes that sought after him, but you see, Roman had a secret. When he touched water, his legs were replaced with a fish tail. It had always been kept hush hush as he was the only heir, but as his father lay on his death bed, he was told the truth. His mother was a mermaid. Unfortunately she had died of a human illness soon after Roman was born. Once he had learned the truth, he went to find the half of his family that he had neglected, and while the human suitors lined up, he had already fallen for someone else of the non-human variety.

“Roman, you know very well that that’s not how that works.”  
“I know Lo, but a guy can dream. I just want to be able to take you back with me and show you everything the land has to offer. Besides, if no one knows we’re together, the suitors will just keep lining up and I really don’t want to deal with that.”  
“You could still tell them you’re with someone.”  
“And then never be able to produce you? They’d get suspicious and be ten times worse.”  
“As much as I’d love to come with you and let everyone know you’re mine, as of right now, that’s just not possible.”  
“My mom did it.”  
“I’m still not sure how. Plus, she died of a human disease soon after giving birth, yes? That could mean my immune system wouldn’t be prepared either.”  
“That’s true, and I couldn’t stand to lose you.”  
Logan smiled softly then noticed a sudden change in Roman’s face. “What are you thinking? That’s the face you get when you get an idea to do something dangerously stupid.”  
“Oh, come on. I don’t have a face for that.”  
“You do, and it looks like this,” Logan mimicked him. “So what is it and is there any chance I could convince you not to do it?”  
“It’s just, I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before. I’ll go see the Dragon Witch.”  
“Why in the world would you go see the Dragon Witch?! You’ve told me countless times how dangerous she is.”  
“I would do anything to be with you. The Dragon Witch will know the solution and I will do what I must to have you by my side.”  
“I don’t want you to potentially throw your life away for me.”  
“I don’t have a life without you.”  
“Roman…”  
“Look. I promise I’ll be careful and if it seems to dangerous I’ll come back immediately and we’ll figure out something else, but please let me try?”  
“... Ok. I’m going to trust you. Take some knights with you?”  
“I know just the ones.”

\-------------------

“Wait, what do you mean we’re going to see the Dragon Witch?! Have you lost your mind?!”  
“Now, now Virgil. Let’s hear him out.”  
“Thank you Patton. If you must know, it’s for the love of my life.”  
“I told you our prince wasn’t going to give up on his mans. Go get him honey!”  
“Remy, please don’t encourage him.”  
“Aw, Dee. You know what love is like.”  
“Yes, but my love didn’t involve me willingly going to see the most dangerous person in the kingdom.”  
“But if you had to?”  
“... Ok, yes, I would have.”  
“You’re so sweet babes. So we’re all in agreement?”  
“Of course!” Patton and Roman were best friends. They would do anything for each other.  
“Fine,” Dee agreed.  
“I suppose I’ll have to come to make sure you idiots don’t get yourselves killed.”  
“Aw, Virge. That’s not the only reason is it?”  
Virgil softened. “No, Pat. I’m coming because I care about you guys.”

Patton squealed and Remy gave him a knowing look resulting in an all too apparent blush. Virgil was more of a strategist and mage than a knight, but his skills would come in handy. Plus, Patton didn’t go anywhere without him, mostly because Virgil refused to let anything happen to him. Virgil and Roman had grown up together in the royal court as well so Virgil knew Roman better than anyone if they were being honest. Remy and Dee had come from different villages to the capitol, but they hit it off almost immediately. A few months ago they had made their relationship public, and Virgil thought they had been insufferable ever since, not that he hadn’t already known, but they flirted around him so much he’d accidentally drop pick up lines instead of proper responses.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll leave at dawn.” Roman announced.  
Everyone collectively raised an eyebrow.  
“Ok, after breakfast.”

\-------------------

The trip would be a long one, taking three days until they hit mountains, and another one before they made it to the hut where the dragon witch lived. The first day was entirely uneventful, riding through moors, still in familiar territory. The next two days would be travel through the forest where they would have to be especially careful. They had left behind anything to signify they were a party of royal guards and the prince.

As they trekked through the woods that second day, they were on the lookout for bandits known on this path for stealing clothes off poor men’s backs. They walked with their hands on the hilts of their swords, ready to draw.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? I daresay my group wouldn’t object for some better clothes and horses.”  
“Who goes there!” Roman called out in the direction of the voice. They really needed to clear the forest by nightfall so having to stop was not ideal.  
“Oh, just little old me,” a man walked out of some bushes. “Well, little old me and my little old friends.” The man sneered as a few more bandits walked out.  
“Give us what you have now and we’ll let you continue. Or don’t. It’s been a while since I got to use my fists.” Another bandit said.  
“Men, draw your blades!” Roman commanded.

Suddenly four unarmed bandits were staring down five men with swords. The last three to pop up backed off a little but the first stood his ground.

“We do not wish to use force, but we must continue through this forest, and quickly. We may have to get violent if you delay us any further.” Roman spoke.  
“Well it’s unlucky for you that we _do_ wish to use force. C’mon boys.” The other bandits hesitantly complied.  
“That’s too bad. You warned them and everything. Are you ready dear?” Dee turned to Remy.  
“With you by my side? Always.”

As soon as Dee and Remy charged the 3 bandits in back ran for their lives causing the first to have to retreat as well.

“That was uneventful.” Dee sounded almost disappointed.  
“They’re all bark and no bite. It’s no big. Let’s keep going and hope they don’t come back with tougher guys.” Remy suggested.  
“Yes, let’s,” Roman agreed.

They did reach the edge of the woods by nightfall and set up camp. They could see the mountain range they needed to climb standing above the hills

Rising with the sun they trekked up the steepening hills. They chose to leave the horses at the bottom of the mountain itself since they wouldn’t be able to get over some parts of it. Remy stayed behind with them to keep watch.

When they reached the top they found a hut made with planks of wood and boughs of pine for the roof. It was a circular structure of about ten feet in diameter.

Finally working up the nerve, Patton knocked on the door which then swung open. “Spooky.”  
“Hello?” Dee called.

The inside appeared much larger and far less rickety than the outside.

“Dragon witch, are you home?” Roman did not want to have to wait long. He needed to get back as soon as possible.  
“Welcome travellers.” The air itself seemed to whisper words to them. “What is it you seek?”  
“I…” Roman faltered. If needed, he _couldn’t_ fight wind. What to do? “I need to help a merman walk on land. And whenever he wants, not just once. He needs legs. Would you be able to…”  
“Yes, so long as you are prepared to pay the full price.”  
“The… The full price?”  
“In order to receive such magic, you must be willing to give something up. So, prince, what will you give up?”  
“I have the kingdoms funds at my disposal. You can have however much you want!”  
“Not that kind of price. I ask again, prince, what will you give up?”  
“Can you give me an example?”  
“Payment must be equal to services rendered. Changing body parts, changing an ability. This is what you have asked of me.”  
“Oh! So… my tail?”  
“You make the mistake of assuming I don’t know the truth of your quest. You will no longer require it once I have given you what you ask.”  
“Can I… Can I come back tomorrow with a payment?”  
“Yes. I have all the time in the world. You, however, do not. Be hasty prince.”

\-------------------

“So what do I give? What do I have a value? Feel free to throw anything out there and we’ll weed through the best ideas later.”  
“Well the most obvious is to give your legs for his, but that would kind of defeat the purpose.” Virgil noted.  
“She knows everything so I’d wager she’d take your old family for a new one, not that I’d say that’s your best option.” Dee added.  
“He’d be giving up his people, so you could give up yours, though that’s also not the best,” Patton tried.  
“Most of the stories I’ve heard involve giving up some or all of your memories,” Remy mentioned.  
“I’ll think about it. I have until tomorrow to decide, let me know if you think of anything else.”

Throughout the day they tried to think of an agreeable price, but nothing they came up with was quite right. Eventually they decided to sleep on it. Roman had a fitful sleep filled with dreams of the worst possibilities. They all woke before dawn and reconvened, but no one had come up with any better solutions, so Roman made his way the the peak. At sunrise Roman walked into the hut once more. He could feel the witch’s presence and knew what she was waiting for.

“My father. He must have come here to do this for my mother. Before I give my offer, may I know what his price was?”  
“My apologies, but I did not see your father. I was unavailable at the time. Knowing that there are other options, are you still willing to partake in my services?”  
“I am willing. It makes sense that it was not your magic. For my payment, would you take my memories that involve merfolk?”  
“That is a hefty price. You would give up part of yourself as well as the memories of the one you hold so dear.”  
“I can fall for him again. I know that he loves me. But most of all, this is something he wants with or without me. This is for him.”  
“I can see your truth, and that is certainly a payment I would take, but not from you.”  
“Why not?!”   
“For your payment I ask for a strand of your hair.”  
“You… What?!”  
“You offered much more than the service is worth. This is my offer. Do you accept, or do you prefer to lose your memories.”  
“No!” Roman plucked out a strand of his hair. “Where do you want it.”  
“You can place it in my hand.”

The voice was suddenly behind him instead of surrounding him. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he whipped around to see the source. A young girl in a plain white dress that could have been a pillowcase was holding out her hand. He gave her an odd look but placed the strand in her hand. She smiled and dissipated.

“Thank you. I require something of a living being to change into solid form. I can sympathize with your cause. I got my name from when I held scales. I could stay solid for much longer as dragon scales hold much power to draw from. Your hair also holds magic. I will use it well. Be on your way now. If you stay much longer, disaster may strike. Your kingdom’s fate depends on your swift return. Do not stop other than when necessary.”  
“O-Ok. But how do I-”   
“A kiss is all you need. Run, now, prince.”


	2. Meet The Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: A bit talk of death in a light I've fulfilled my life kind of way of the old sick King

The others saw Roman run out of the hut and were prepared to draw their weapons when they heard him yell.  
“On your horses, now! The kingdom needs us!”

They rode until the horses needed rest and then they walked with them until sundown. It would be far too dangerous to continue in the forest without light. The journey back would only take one more day instead of two, for which they were all grateful. Around the fire that night Roman finally told them what occured in the hut.

“Really? That’s not at all like the stories I’ve heard.” Patton said thoughtfully.  
“I’m sure the old wives got together and changed some aspects to try to teach a lesson. It’s also probable that they weren’t very fond of her.” Roman suggested.  
“Probably. We should take watch shifts tonight in case of bandits.” Virgil was worried about an ambush since the bandits had met them the first time through.  
“Good idea. I’ll go first since I’m not tired.” Dee offered.

They took their turns sleeping and watching. Luckily the night was uneventful. They packed up as soon as it was light enough to see and rode on. They passed quickly through the moors receiving waves from sheep herders and peddlers. They went full speed and didn’t stop until they reached the edge of the city where they had to slow down in order to not trample the civilians.

“So she really didn’t say anything about what was so urgent? She didn’t even allude to anything?” Virgil shouted over the bustle of the streets.  
“Nope. All she said was to hurry. And I don’t want you fretting about worst case scenarios. I know how you can get when left to your own devices, so I want you to look in on my father with your magic.”

Virgil had learned a bit of magic, though he wasn’t incredibly skilled as there was no one to train him. Everything he knew he had figured out himself. Patton rode up next to him to squeeze his hand before having to move back in the crowded street. That was all he needed. He pulled out his mirror and focused.

“He’s in his room resting as usual. Hey, did your father get a new advisor?”  
“No. Why? Is someone else there?”  
“Yes… Oh, no. It’s a doctor. It doesn’t look good. Leave your horse and run!”  
“On it!”

Roman ran, jumping over obstacles and called to any guards he saw.

“To the King’s chambers! Now!”

Roman ran through the castle, nearly knocking into several maids and knights. He burst into his father’s room to find a worried looking doctor.

“Ah, Prince Roman. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the King is not long for this world. I’ve done all I could, but his condition has worsened past what I can treat.”  
“Thank you, Doctor.” Roman kneeled next to his father’s head. “Can you hear me?”  
“I can, Roman. Did you find what you were looking for?”  
“Yes, father. I did.”  
“Good. Don’t look so worried. I’ve led a good long life. Now it’s your turn. You’ll be crowned tomorrow.”  
“But-”  
“Now listen, I’m not naive. I know I won’t be waking to see it. A kingdom needs a king. Without one it becomes unstable. I know you will be a good and fair ruler. They all love you. Besides, if that mage of yours ever figures out how to communicate with the dead, I’ll be first in line.”  
“Yes, father.”  
“Now go see that lover of yours. I’m sure he’s waiting and I’d like to meet him before my time comes and I see mine.”  
“Of course! I’ll be quick!”

On his way out he met the others.

“Would you all watch my father? I need to go get Logan.”  
“Oh my goodness yes! Can’t wait to meet him!” Remy exclaimed.  
“I’ll be quick!”

Roman ran and took off as much of his clothes as he could while doing so before reaching the end of the dock and diving in. He made his way through the seagrass until he came to the underwater city and followed the familiar route to the place where he knew he would find Logan. Opening the door to the library he spotted Logan almost immediately.

“Logan! I did it! Come here quick!” Roman yelled in excitement.  
“Roman!” Logan hissed. “You’re in a library!”  
“Oh, sorry. But I did it. I can give you legs. Come quickly, my father wants to meet you before he passes. My coronation is tomorrow.”  
“What?!” Logan pulled Roman out of the library to avoid disturbing anyone else. “SO how does it work? A potion? A spell?”  
“A kiss. All I have to do is kiss you.”  
“And will I gain legs right here or will they wait until I’m on land.”  
“Hmm… I’m actually not sure.”  
“You didn’t ask?”  
“There wasn’t time. She told me to hurry because the fate of the kingdom depended on it.”  
“I see. In any case, let me grab some things and we can swim to shore.”

Logan unsurprisingly grabbed mostly books before his free hand was commandeered by an eager Roman. They swam quickly to shore powered by nervous energy. When they beached Roman regained his legs and went to grab the extra clothing he stashed nearby.

“Are you ready, love?”  
“I’ve been ready since you first suggested it. There was never any other option for me.”

Roman smiled softly and leaned in. Logan felt a strange tingling feeling. The pulled away to see if it had worked, and there they were! Legs!

“Let’s get dressed. We are going to see the King after all.”

Logan suddenly looked nervous. “I’m going to meet the King… your father.”  
“Yep!”  
“And your friends as well?”  
“They are there too.”  
“Oh my goodness. I need to make a good first impression.”  
“If you walk in with those books they’ll already say you’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”  
“So it’s not just me that noticed how dense you are?” Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
“You’ll get along with Virgil just fine. Now let’s go!”  
Logan went to follow Roman but stumbled a bit. “It seems I’ll need adjusting to these new legs.”  
“No problem. I’ll carry you.”

Roman scooped Logan up bridal style who was too out of his element to even protest. Roman ran through the streets jumping and dodging once again, though this time with a grown man in his arms and confusing a majority of the populous. 

“Roman! Slow down! You’ll trip!”  
“Nonsense! I’ve run these streets carrying things far heavier than you. Besides, we’re nearly there.”

\-------------------

“Father!” Roman burst through the door. “I have returned!”

Patton turned and squealed seeing Logan while Virgil shrunk back from all the noise. Remy started whispering to Dee who began cackling shamelessly. The King had since been propped up and smiled at his son.

“You remind me so much of your mother, but clearly you have my taste. Bring him here.”  
“Salutations your highness-”  
“Please! Call me Amans! You’re going to be my son and law soon enough-”  
“Father! You can’t just say things like that!”

Everyone except for Roman and Logan began laughing while the two blushed profusely.

“Umm… anyway, it is pleasant to meet you Amans-”  
“So formal. Relax!”  
“Father!”  
“What? I only want him to be comfortable.”  
“Then stop criticizing the second he opens his mouth!”  
“It’s quite alright, Roman. I don’t mind.” Logan gave a reassuring smile.” You don’t need to supervise, you know. You can stand with your friends.”  
“Alright,” he agreed before turning to his father. “But I’m watching you.”

The King laughed as Roman walked away to find out what the others were talking about.

“So when he’s done do we get a turn with Logan?” Patton was nearly bouncing.  
“Yeah, when do we get to interrogate him?” Remy asked.  
“Oh, and I can tell him a bunch of embarrassing stories about you.” Virgil added.  
“And I would reign them in, of course,” Dee assured.  
“Oh come on babes, as if you don’t want to ask questions and embarrass Roman.”  
“Well…”  
“You all are the worst.”  
“Hey, you’re the one who chooses to hang out with us,” Virgil pointed out.  
“Had I known what I was getting into I might have made a different choice.”  
“Aww, but you love us.” Patton nudged his side and smiled.  
“I’m thinking about it.”  
“Hey, your mans is turning red.”

Roman whipped around. “Father! What did you say to him?!”  
“It’s nothing, Ro,” Logan replied. “Really.”

Logan looked away quickly and Roman gave his father a warning look who laughed in response. 

“I can’t wait to give my best man’s speech.” Virgil smirked.  
“Please tell me it’s not the one you wrote when we were 8.”  
“Nah. But that would also work. How’d it go? ‘Roman is dumb but nice. He’s yours now. Have fun. No returns accepted.’”  
“A true friend right there,” Dee chuckled.  
“So when are you going to propose anyway?” Remy asked.  
“Shhhhhh!!! Keep your voice down!”  
“Don’t dodge the question.”  
“I don’t know yet. I want him to get to a point where he’s no longer reliant on me before I ask.”  
“Awwwww! You’ve always been such a gentleman.” Patton cooed.  
“Don’t worry. Knowing you, we’ll probably all like him better anyway so if you treat him wrong we’ll support him and beat your ass.” Virgil reassured.  
“I am very conflicted as to what emotions that should have sparked.”  
“Meh.”  
“That’s our Virgil. A man of few words until he gets to threaten someone.” Dee noted.  
“Alright, well, it’s not my fault you guys never talk about anything interesting.”  
“Interesting as in violent?”  
“Shut up.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Logan calling over.

“Ro! He fell asleep.”  
Roman walked over to speak with him. “I’ll help you to wherever you need to go. The others’ rooms are nearby mine and they can help you if you need anything once I’ve left. I’m going to sleep in here tonight.”  
“Oh? Why?”  
“He’s not going to make it through the night. This is my last night with my father.”  
“I see. Ok. I’ll have a list of things in your room that need correcting when you come see me in the morning.”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I suppose we should have dinner first?”  
As if on queue, both of their stomachs growled. “I suppose so.” Logan laughed.  
Roman helped him up so he could practice walking alongside him. “Onward, fiends! Someone tell the kitchen to start our meal.”  
“That’s not a very nice way to speak to your friends.” Logan smirked knowing full well their dynamic.  
“Yeah, Roman. Be nice,” Virgil laughed.  
“I told you you’d get along with Virgil.” Roman rolled his eyes.

The others arrived at the hall a bit earlier since Logan had shooed them ahead, insisting they not wait for him. They took their time down the stairs.

“Do you want to come tomorrow?”  
“To your coronation? Of course!”  
“Would you mind sitting with Virgil by the guard?”  
“Hm? I thought it was customary for the prince’s partner to sit next to them during such an event.”  
“Only if they’re engaged.”  
“Oh, I see… And you do not wish to be engaged?”  
Roman almost fell flat on his face. “No! Of course not! I mean, that’s not it! I do want to, but I wouldn’t want to ask you while you’re still dependant on me.”  
Logan’s face told an emotional journey from start to finish, when he started laughing. “Roman, you absolute buffoon. I wouldn’t have brought it up if that wasn’t what I wanted. You don’t need to feel like you’re pressuring me when I’m the one who asked. Of course I want to marry you! I have for a long time, and now it’s possible!”  
“But there’s so many people up here. What if you find someone you like better?”  
“I will never love anyone the way I love you.”  
“Sooo… Are you proposing?”  
“Do you want me to be proposing?”  
“Yes?”  
“Then there you go.”  
“Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness! Yes!” Roman got so excited he nearly let go of Logan.  
“I’m glad you’re excited, but I’m going to fall!”  
“Not on my watch! You fell once and I’m not letting it happen again!”

Roman picked him up and went down the stairs the rest of the way before spinning him around with the biggest grin he had ever worn. Logan was a bit in a daze, but smiling warmly. Roman danced him into the dining hall.

“Awwwww! You two are so cute!” Patton squealed.  
“Disgustingly so.” Virgil rolled his eyes with a smile.  
“Don’t be bitter because you don’t have the nerve to ask someone out.” Dee gave a knowing look causing Virgil to blush.  
“Come one babe, not everyone can be as bold and daring as _you_.”  
“Shut up.” Dee preferred not to talk about the time before he and Remy had gotten together and he had been hopelessly pining without saying a word.   
“It’s ok, hun. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”  
Dee blushed.  
“Remy, since you’re about Logan’s size, would you let him borrow some nice clothes for tomorrow? We don’t have time to get new things all fitted.”  
“Of course, doll. How nice are we talking.”  
Roman smiled and wiggled a little. “Nice enough to present to the kingdom as my fiance.”   
Patton gasped. “Really?! Since when.”  
“Approximately two minutes ago just before he nearly dropped me down the stairs in excitement.” Logan spoke up.  
“I wouldn’t have let you fall!”  
“Of course not. Gravity would have taken the option out of your hands along with me.” Seeing Roman was growing upset Logan softened. “Hey. I’m only joking. I trust no one more than you. I know you won’t let anything happen to me.”  
“Ugh. Now I have to put up with two icky sweet couples. Is dinner ready yet?” Virgil complained.  
“Virge! Play nice.” Patton implored.  
“Ok, but I don’t want to see any PDA while I’m trying to eat.”  
“By the way, is there going to be a ball to go along with your coronation?” Dee asked.  
“Oh. I suppose there will be… Oh! Logan! The ball!”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you want to go?”  
“I suppose. I might not be good enough on my legs for dancing, though.”  
“That’s ok. As long as I have you in my arms our hearts can dance in ways our feet don’t know how.”  
“Get a room already!”  
“Virgil…” Patton warned.  
“He’s just jealous he doesn’t have a date.” Dee smirked.  
“Play nice, babes. You know he’s sensitive about his single status.”  
“Hey! You two are the worst!”  
“Well I don’t have a date either, so if you wanted we could go together.”  
“Wh- uh- me… you? Ah- huh. Um- HNNNNNNGGGGG.”  
“O-oh. Or not.”  
“Ah! No! I’ll go! With you! Uhhhh…” Virgil started mumbling, “if I don’t throw myself off a bridge first, that is.”  
“What was that last part?”  
“Nothing!”

Dee and Roman were cracking up while Remy gave a sympathetic look and Logan batted Roman’s arm.

“What’s so funny?” Patton asked.  
“We’ll let Virgil tell you that later.” Roman responded trying to compose himself.   
“Ugh. Is the food ready yet?”

Over dinner they talked about the next day’s festivities.

“Oh, Logan! It’ll be perfect for you see and try as many things as possible. They’ll be carts and stalls filled with food, art, and various creations from throughout the kingdom.”  
“Can I bring a notebook?”  
“You can bring anything you’d like, and if you see anything you’d like, don’t hesitate to ask.”  
“Oh. I suppose as a Prince you-”  
“Not as prince. As me. I’ve held a job before, you know.”  
“It’s true. Even as a kid you could find him helping out the general populous in any way he could. As a result he’s quite the cook and craftsmen.” Patton agreed. “That’s how he and I first met. My father is a goat herder. Roman helped us make cheese.”  
“Wow. Is that common for princes?”  
“Nope. Our Roman here is a real catch.” Remy smiled proudly. “And now that he’s buff he’s been known to help out the woodsmen in the winter when the townsfolk need more wood.”  
“Remy…”  
“What? Logan, feel his arm. It’s solid muscle.”  
Logan gave him a confused look.  
“Go ahead.”  
“Rem-”  
“Oh… It is… solid.” Logan blushed while Roman tried not to be a flustered mess.

After dinner Roman helped Logan up to his room, though going upstairs was easier than down. 

“Alright. You can borrow some of my pajamas until we get you your own. I’ll help you with them. Patton is just down the hall and he will be more than happy to help you with anything you need. And if you need me, don’t hesitate to get me or have Patton get me. Virgil is also down the hall, but I’d avoid getting him unless it’s an emergency. He gets grumpy if you wake him up. Is there anything I can get you before I go?”  
“I think I’m alright.”  
“Ok. Remy will drop by with clothes tomorrow morning and I can help you sort them out. Suits are a real pain if you ask me, but it’s what the people like to see.”  
“Yes, darling.”  
“And there’s really nothing you need?”  
Logan giggled. “Just go. I can manage. I’m not a child you know.”  
“Oh, right. Sorry.”  
“It’s quite alright. Go see your father.”  
“Have I ever told you-”  
“I’m sure you have. Go.”  
“Oh, alright.”

Roman gave Logan a brief but strong hug before leaving to go to his father’s room. He opened it to find the king awake.


	3. Saving The Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: minor character death (he's at peace with it), violence, blood (mentioned for like two seconds)

“Father! I thought you might still be sleeping. Did you get to eat?”  
“Oh yes. I had the kitchen make me my favorite treats. How is Logan taking to his legs?”  
“He gets steadier by the minute, though I’ll always help him should he need it. Oh! And he proposed! We’re engaged!”  
“I told you he’d be my son in law soon enough. He’s a smart one. Don’t lose him or you’ll be known as even dumber than you already are.”  
“Father!”  
“Hey, I’m old and sick. I’ll speak the truth if I want. We both know you’ve got guts and intuition. You’re fairly smart on your own, but you can also be reckless. Make sure to run all of your plans through him.”  
“Yes, Father,” Roman rolled his eyes.  
“Now why don’t you go back to him?”  
“This is my last night with you. I’m going to spend tonight here, and my future with him.”  
“How poetic. If you ever get overthrown at least you could join the arts.”  
“I cannot believe you.”  
“Heh. Your mother used to say that a lot.”  
“I can see why.”

\----------------

Patton stopped by soon after Roman left to see if Logan needed anything.

“Oh, uh, well… Could you help me with a bath? I don’t know how this works.”  
“Oh! Of course!”

Patton helped get some water heated and filled the tub.

“Anything else?”  
“Oh, well… If it’s not too much trouble, I might need help getting in and out? I’m much more comfortable with my legs now, but it has only been hours since I got them.”  
“It’s no trouble at all! Here.”

Patton helped Logan into the tub and… 

“Oh my goodness! Your tail!”  
“This is quite strange. It seems that whatever the witch did made my situation at least similar to Roman’s.”  
“Oh, I see. It’s so pretty.”  
“Oh,” Logan blushed. “Thanks.”

\--------------

Logan remembered the first time he and Roman had met. He had heard Roman singing his siren song, which obviously wouldn’t affect anyone around since humans don’t tend to go that deep. Most merfolk didn’t sing in their free time, only when interacting with humans, so he was curious. When he first saw Roman it was amazing. He was very dashing in general, but his tail of red and gold like a heavenly koi was the most entrancing thing he’d ever seen. He unwittingly drifted into Roman’s line of sight who was very surprised.   
Roman had never seen any merfolk around there before and wasn’t entirely sure if there were any. Despite having a million questions the first thing he said to Logan was about his own indigo and silver tail.

“It’s so pretty.”

\-----------------

Once he was done in the bath Patton helped him out, which was fairly difficult since he couldn’t do much to help without legs, but Patton was much stronger than he looked.

“There your legs are! Oh! I’ve been meaning to ask, is it weird to have toes?”  
“Uh, yeah I guess. I’ve never had them before. Roman says I need to be careful with them because banging them on things hurts.”  
“It really does. Roman showed you how to do pajamas?”  
“Yes. I can manage those myself, now. Thank you for your assistance.”  
“No problem! Come find me if you need anything else.”  
“I’m sure that won’t be necessary-”  
“Logan.”  
“Ok. I’ll come find you if I need anything.”  
“Great! Good night!”  
“Good night.” 

\--------------

Logan awoke to whispers very close to him. He opened his eyes just the slightest and was able to make out two men standing above him.

“Well if that’s not the prince, then where is he?”  
“Let’s check the king’s quarters. There’s no point in killing some innocent bystander. Didn’t your source say the prince was helping a guy who couldn’t even walk?”  
“Yeah. Let’s leave before he wakes up. It’s not his fault we have to bring this kingdom down.”

An assassination attempt? It was certainly well timed for anyone who wanted to see the downfall of the kingdom, but he obviously couldn’t let that happen. How could he get the others’ attention without alerting the intruders? They had somehow snuck in so if they got away this time they could just try again later. Patton and Virgil were closest, and despite how sweet Patton was, he was also the best trained fighter. He had an idea.   
Logan waited until he thought they were far enough away and opened the door a crack to be sure they were gone. He leaned against the wall and made his way to Patton’s room first since it was on the same side of the hall he was walking. He normally would have knocked, but making noise wasn’t really an option. He opened the door and put his hand over Patton’s mouth before shaking him awake.

“Hmmm?”  
“Patton, it’s Logan,” he whispered. “You have to be quiet. We need to get Virgil and go to the King’s quarters. There are intruders. Bring that pitcher of water and that bucket.” Logan pointed to the pitcher on the night stand and a bucket a bucket large enough to sit in that used to house a potted tree.  
“What? Logan, what are you talking about?”  
“There are intruders looking for Roman. They came to his room first but left when they only found me. We have to go. Now.”  
“Ok. I’ll get my sword.”

Patton picked up the items and brought them to Virgil’s room. Roman was right when he said Virgil was grumpy when woken up. Patton briefed him on what he knew and gave him the items while he went back for Logan.

“So I assume you have a plan?” Virgil whispered.  
“I do. I’m not sure if it will work though. We have to hurry.”

With that Patton picked Logan up and began sprinting. Virgil stood shocked for a moment before following. When they got closer to the quarters the slowed down to be more quiet and found the door open. Logan had them put the bucket down and poor the water in just outside the room in a position he could see in from. He sat in the water and regained his tail. Patton and Virgil gave him questioning looks before he gestured for them to go in.

Virgil and Patton stalked in, using the shadows from the moonlight to their advantage. One of the intruders was just about to attack Roman when the king sat up, taking the blow for his son. Roman woke up and saw blood dripping from his father’s shoulders.

“Father? Father?!” He suddenly noticed the intruders. He recognized their weapons and the venom soaked blades of a warring kingdom. “You.” He hissed.

Roman had no way to defend himself but Patton and Virgil popped out of the shadows.

“Hold it right there!” Patton exclaimed holding his sword.

Virgil began whispering a spell of protection and cast it over Roman. Now they just had to make sure the enemy didn’t escape, but that would be easier said than done. They began to hear something but couldn’t pay much attention because the intruders were on them in a second. It would have been over for them if they hadn’t suddenly stopped moving as if they were frozen in place. Sound came flooding into their ears. It was musical and otherworldly. Roman recognized it instantly.

“Logan?! You two brought Logan here?!”  
“He was the one that told us what was happening. I guess they went to your room first.” Virgil said.  
“Plus he said he had an idea. This must be it.” Patton agreed.  
“Ok, ok, fine. Logan, darling,” he called out, “I do need them alive to be interrogated.”

They all watched as the criminals laid down and fell asleep as guards came running in out of breath.

“Where were you?! One of you fetch the Doctor!”  
“Prince Roman! We’re so sorry. We all just woke up at out posts.”  
Virgil put his hands out and they began to glow purple. “Someone slipped them all sleeping potions designed not to take effect until a while after ingestion.”  
“Virgil, I know you don’t know much healing, but could you-”  
“There is no need, my son. I knew this was coming. You do remember what I said, don’t you?”  
“This is what you meant when you said you wouldn’t make it through the night? How did you know?”  
“A vision was sent to me two days before your return. I couldn’t tell you and risk the possible outcome of you being harmed. For my last wish, I ask that you forgive this old man for trying to do his best for his son, even though most of the time he failed miserably.”  
“Father…” Tears began to flow down Roman’s face. “There’s nothing to be forgiven. You aren’t perfect, but you’re my father, and you always made sure I knew you loved me. That’s all I could ask for.”  
“The people were right. You are quite the smooth talker. Don’t cry for me now. I will always be with you, and one day we will meet again.”  
“You’re right,” Roman smiled. “At least now I won’t have to hear your lame jokes.”  
The king laughed. “If I could live off of spite, I think that comment alone would have given me another hundred years. For now, I’m tired, and your fiance is sitting in a bucket of water in the hallway. Go to him.”  
“Yes, father.”

Roman went to Logan as Patton and Virgil walked with the guards to move their new prisoners.

“You have a tail!”  
“Yes. It’s the same one I’ve always had.”  
“No, I mean, you’re supposed to have legs! Is something wrong with what the dragon witch did?!”  
“It seems she changed my situation to be similar to yours. I transform in water.”  
“How’d you find that out?”  
“Patton helped me take a bath.”  
“Oh I see. And I thought you didn’t like using your siren song.”  
“I don’t, but I would dislike being stuck here without you far more.”  
“You really know how to make a guy feel special, huh. Why don’t I help you out of there?”  
“That would be preferable.”

Roman reached down and lifted Logan out of the bucket.

“Now darling, what do you say to getting some rest?”  
“But what about-”  
“My best men are working on the intruders and the guard is on high alert. The kingdom that did this expects my rule to be the same as my grandfather’s, which means any one who knows me personally isn’t a suspect. The first thing I’ll do as king, after wedding you of course, will be to extend an olive branch. I hope for there to be peace between our people.”  
Logan smiled warmly. “You’re quite eloquent when speaking on things you’re passionate about. It’s cute.”  
“What does eloquent mean?” Roman grinned.  
Logan laughed. “You dork. Now I want to go back to sleep. Carry me to the bed.”  
“With an attitude like that I might just leave you here.”  
“Nooooooo.”  
“Alright, starlight. No need to whine. Let’s get you to sleep and maybe you’ll sleep off that demanding tone.”  
“I wasn’t whining.”  
“Of course not.”


	4. Long Live King Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been taking so long. I've had a lot going on personally. I'm a bit excited for the upcoming chapters, though so I'll try to get those out faster.

“Knock, knock! I have a delivery for our prince’s fiancee!”  
“Come in, Remy,” Roman called.  
“Alright hos. We got options. We have a lovely red-”  
“Too frilly,” Logan declared.  
“Ok, there’s gold-”  
“I’ve heard about glitter and and I don’t believe I want anything to do with it.”  
“Picky aren’t we. How about this one? I have to admit I had you on the mind when I first got this one. Roman had just gotten done telling us about you.” Remy held up a silver and indigo suit.  
“Well…”  
“That’s perfect.” Roman spoke up.  
“You don’t think it’s a little much?”  
“I think it’s exactly the right amount of much. You are to be my husband, you know. That would make you royalty, and with this suit the people might as well think you’re a prince, too.”  
“If you say so.”  
“I do.”  
“Then I suppose I’ll wear that one.”  
“Great! I hate to do this, but Remy has offered to help you with it since last night’s events have created some chaos and I must help prepare the ceremony myself. I have to leave you now my love but I’ll find you when it’s time. Is that alright?”  
“I don’t know why you’re asking me. You have to go no matter what I say.”  
“I think you’ll find the prince can pull some strings to make sure his starlight is happy.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“You heard the man. He’ll be fine. Now shoo! We’ve got suits to sort and tea to spill.” Remy ushered Roman out of the room despite his protests.  
“Why would we spill tea? Is that a sort of human ritual?”  
“Oh you are a treat. Let’s get you looking pretty for our prince. When I’m done with you he won’t be able to look away.”  
“Wha-”  
“Here are the pants. I’ve been told you know how to work those.”

\---------------

“Are you really wearing _that_?” Patton appeared in Virgil’s doorway.  
“Gah!” Virgil jumped and turned ready to cast a defensive spell. “Oh, it’s just you,” he breathed and put a hand to his heart. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”  
“Sorry.”  
“And what do you mean? This is what I always wear. You guys get to wear your uniforms so I’m wearing mine.”  
“That isn’t a uniform.”  
“It’s close enough.”  
“Aw, come on. Don’t you want to dress up? It’s not everyday your best friend becomes king.”  
“I haven’t done anything special for him thus far, I don’t see why I should start now.”  
Patton pushed his way over to Virgil’s closet, ignoring him. “What about this?”   
Patton pulled out a black suit with purple patches on the elbows and a matching purple tie.

“I don’t know…”  
“Try it on?” Patton gave his best puppy dog eyes.  
“Ok…”

Virgil pulled out his only white button up and put on the outfit.

“How’s it look?”  
“Wow…” Patton breathed.  
“Good wow or…”  
“Good! Really good!” Patton blushed. “I should go then! Nice seeing you!”  
“Wait!” Virgil chased after Patton. “Patton! You know I can’t run well! Quit running through the halls! You’ll trip! You know people always leave stuff lying about!”  
As if on cue he tripped over a stack of wood. “Ah! … Ow…”  
Virgil caught up with him. “I told you silly. Now let me see.”

Virgil noticed a couple scrapes and an area that was starting to bruise. All Patton noticed was how close very handsome Virgil in a suit was to him and how disasterously gay he was.

“Does it hurt?”  
“Huh?”  
“Here. Does it hurt?”  
“Oh, uh, no. I’m good. You can leave now.”  
“Oh. Ok.”  
“No! I didn’t mean- It’s just you’re too attractive and I’ll malfunction if I keep looking at you!”  
“ _Oh_. Well the only way to fix that is to get used to it, so I’d dare say you should keep looking at me until you can keep it together.” Virgil smirked.

A door down the hallway opened.

“What is all this ruckus? I’m trying to make the third prettiest man alive even prettier!” A bristly Remy called out.  
“Third?”  
“Behind my darling Dee and myself, babes.”

They looked over from their position on the floor with Virgil nearly on top of Patton.

“Hmm. About time. As you were.” Remy closed the door.  
“Wait! That’s not-” Virgil started. “He’s never going to let me live this down. The whole kingdom will know by tonight.” he sighed.  
Patton giggled realizing the situation. “Well, there are worse things for people to think.”  
Virgil blushed. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”  
“Will you help me with something first?”  
“Sure. What is it?”

\------------

“Remy, I have come to collect my- Woah.”  
“Just I was looking for. My job here is done.” Remy walked out.  
“Hi, Ro. Remy wouldn’t let me see what he did. Could you bring me that mirror?”  
“Woah.”  
“You already said that.”  
“Yeah, but… _Woah_.”  
“My goodness. I’ll get it myself then.”

Roman allowed Logan to get a good look at himself before pulling him in for a kiss.

“Never have I seen such a beauty since I have seen you last and every time since our first meeting. Despite your constant ethereal grace never have I been so blessed to look upon you as I am now. I am reminded once again of my luck in finding you, or rather, you finding me.”  
“Well how could I not, with all of your dramatics?” Logan retorted despite his blush.  
“I love you. I can’t imagine anyone else sitting by my side.”  
“I love you, too, you overdramatic dork.”  
“Let us be off! The kingdom awaits! Are you ready?”  
“As long as I’m with you.”

When they got to the front of the castle, the guard surrounded them until they reached their seats. The ceremony and Roman’s speech themselves didn’t last very long, but it was a while before Roman could take Logan to see the vendors.

“Alright, love birds. Ready to greet the people?” Dee asked walking up to them with Virgil. Remy and Patton would be close by on look out.  
“Indeed. I heard a telling of a fruit that takes the shape of a star. I am thoroughly intrigued.”  
“You heard him! This shall be our greatest quest yet!”  
“You’re so dramatic.” Virgil rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile.   
“Everyone keeps saying that but has yet to provide me with evidence.”  
“I could write a thesis on it. Now let’s go before they’re sold out,” Dee urged them forward.

In the end, they found lots of foods that Logan had never heard of, let alone tried, all of which were promptly bought. They also found a large amount of books on astronomy, so many that one might say the amount was _astronomical_. That one would of course be Patton. They also got a telescope and star maps. One thing Logan had always been interested in was the little lights from above. He knew plenty about the moon as an ocean dweller, but it was hard to study the stars without any instruments. Sailors would occasionally drop things, but the salt water was hard on materials made for use above water.  
“They’d love you at flea markets,” Dee said after Logan picked up another book.  
“Are those places to buy fleas or buy from fleas, and aren’t fleas little insects that bite and transmit diseases?”  
“Yeah, just don’t buy anything made of cloth.”  
“I’m still confused.”  
“Have Roman take you to one in the summer. It’s better to experience it.”

Logan added that to his list, his very physical list that he was writing down in a script that must have been used by merfolk.

“Ok, Lo. Next stop is getting you some clothes.”  
“That would be favorable.”

Roman brought them to a small building on one of the side alleys. He had helped the shopkeeper many times before and considered him a friend.

“Logan, this is Anthony. Anthony, this is my fiance, Logan.”  
Anthony bowed, “To what do I owe the honor your highness.”  
“Oh, come on. Call me Roman. I’m still the same person I was yesterday.”  
“Alright then Roman, I assume you didn’t come only to introduce us. What can I help you with?”  
“Logan will be needing some new clothes, so I brought him to the best shop around.”  
“You’ve always been such a charmer.”  
“I only speak the truth. Now my dearest starlight, do you see anything that catches your eye? Pick out anything you want and try it on.”

Logan began to walk around seemingly aimlessly and began pulling clothes off the racks. Once he had a stack of clothes Roman showed him to the dressing room. After a couple outfits Roman could tell Logan knew how to dress himself. Then he came out in a dark blue frilly blouse and a black skirt.

“How do I look?”  
“Woah.”  
“Not this again.”  
“I can’t help that you’re the prettiest guy I’ve ever seen!”  
“Are you crying?”  
“You’re so pretty!”  
“Um… There, there?”  
Virgil walked in and knew exactly what happened. “We call this the boy malfunction. He’s never cried before, though. I’ve got this one. You look nice by the way.”  
“Thanks. Wait a minute, is that what happened the first time we met? He started crying then too.”  
“Roman, bud, you’re my best friend, we grew up together, but you need to stop falling apart every time you see a pretty boy. Get up.”  
“Can you slap me?”  
Virgil grinned, “Glad to.”

The resounding ‘ow’ could be heard down the alley.

“Ok, I’m good now.”  
“You sure? I can slap you again?”  
“No. You take too much pleasure in it.”  
“Alright, if you say so.” Virgil smirked and went back to his post outside.  
“So this one is a ‘keeper’?” Logan asked.  
“I’d say,” Anthony had come over to see what all the commotion was about and smiled.

Logan finished trying on clothes without further incident.

“Do you want to find something for the ball tonight, or are you ok with wearing the same outfit?”  
“Should I wear something else?”  
“Only if you want to. No matter what you wear you’ll be the blooming flower that no one can compare. Beauty and grace of a swan with a mind sharp as knives. You could wear a bed sheet and still no other could compete.”  
Logan blushed. “That’s all very nice, but I was asking more about customs.”  
Roman took his turn to blush. “Oh, uh, either way works.”  
“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to look and if we can’t find anything, I’ll just wear this.”  
“That sounds reasonable. Anthony, do you have anything fancy in the back?”  
“I’ve got a few things, but I think one in particular would be a perfect match.”

When Logan came out of the dressing room again he was wearing an indigo dress with silver stars mapped out on an overlay of black tulle. It matched him so perfectly.

“Roman if you say ‘woah’ one more time I am leaving you here.” Logan could see that same awe filled look in his eyes again and while flattered, was hoping his fiance wouldn’t malfunction once again.  
Roman laughed. “What else could I say my darling? You are truly a sight to behold and I am blessed to think I may be allowed to behold you for the rest of my life. You have looks to match your strong sharp mind and a softness from your compassion. I have never in my life seen a man so whole inside and out.”  
“You flatter me.”  
“I only speak the truth.”  
“Your truth, maybe.”  
“Whose else could I hold?”  
“Alright, alright. Can we go back now? My feet are starting to hurt.”  
“Of course. Do you want me to carry you?”  
“I can walk just fine.”  
“I wouldn’t want you to be in pain.”  
“I’ll be alright.”  
“But-”  
“Roman, honey, love of my life, just pay so we can go and I will walk my way back just fine.”  
“Ok. You drive a hard bargain, but I guess that would be alright.”


End file.
